


Tonight is Bad

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Hide and Seek (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Childhood Trauma, Drabble, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Katherine celebrates her milestones and step backs in different way.





	Tonight is Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Hide and Seek nor am I profiting off this.

Katherine directs her toward the play area whenever the doctor wants to talk. The other children range in their trauma. A few wander aimlessly around the room with blank stares. Others leap into aggressive moods without warning. 

Emily wades through the chaos of children and secondhand toys. The dolls are missing body parts. Someone cuts their hair off into scraggly points. The blocks have teeth marks. 

Katherine treats her to ice cream on happy nights like when the doctor wants to decrease her medication. A bad night means making spaghetti while having small talk. 

Tonight is bad. Tonight means spaghetti and small talk.


End file.
